Eternidad
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Oh la muerte! Tan fría y oscura. Tan callada y precisa, que no fallaba. No distinguía el alma, eran iguales a sus ojos. Era inminente, todos morimos algún día. Día 11: Muerte de tu personaje favorito.


_**Eternidad**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece, su propiedad es de AkiraToriyama.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Día Once: Muerte de tu personaje favorito.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste :'(**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _Siempre que cierro los ojos,_ _  
_ _Es como un sombrío paraíso,_ _  
_ _Nadie se te compara,_ _  
_ _Tengo miedo de que no vayas a estar esperando al otro lado_ _  
_

 _-Dark Paradise._

 _Lana del Rey_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Subió la colina agotada, no estaba para hacer tanto esfuerzo, y se dirigió al lago, sabía que lo encontraría ahí. Algo se lo decía, no sabía captar el ki, pero sabía que estaría ahí. Lo encontró sentado en la orilla, de piernas cruzadas en posición de loto, bajo la sombra del árbol. El día era soleado en las montañas Paoz, totalmente lo contrario a la situación.

—Goku —lo llamó suavemente mientras se acercaba a él. No había tomado tan mal la noticia el día anterior, inclusive, llegó a pensar que era una broma de mal gusto que le estaba jugando Trunks.

 _«—¡Pero si yo hablé ayer con él! ¡Estaba perfectamente! —había dicho el Saiyajin con su habitual sonrisa, ella se lo había quedado mirando extrañada, pues no podía escuchar lo que decía el Saiyajin de pelo lila del otro lado del teléfono. Notó el rostro sonriente de Goku mutar a un gesto serio, luego, a una mirada perdida en el fondo._

— _¿Goku? ¿Qué sucedió?_

— _Bien —dijo el Son y asintió, como si la otra persona lo pudiese ver—. Estaremos mañana allá— y colgó, ChiChi lo seguía mirando, su esposo tomó asiento a su lado, aún con la mirada perdida._

— _¡Goku! ¡Me tienes nerviosa! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Bulma está bien? ¿Marron? ¿Los gemelos?_

— _Krilin murió —dijo pasmado, su voz sonaba extraña—. Su corazón falló esta mañana —primero silencio, luego, ChiChi se puso una mano en la boca. Más que la impresión de la noticia, fue con el poco tacto que Goku la dijo; bien él nunca tenía tacto al decir las cosas, pero esto era diferente, era la muerte definitiva de su mejor amigo. Unas lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, más que todo porque sabía lo devastada que debería estar Dieciocho, ella ya había pasado por lo mismo, cuando después de Cell que Goku no quiso revivir nuevamente, ella sentía que lo había perdido para siempre; sabía lo mal que debía estar la rubia, o incluso más de lo que ella pensaba, pues muchas veces, en las reuniones que Bulma hacía sólo de chicas, ella expresaba lo mucho que sentía por su marido. Ellas no competían por quien amaba más, pero tanto como ella y Bulma estaban de acuerdo, aunque jamás lo dijeran en voz alta, que la que más amaba a su esposo era la androide, y aún si le sumamos el pasado que no recordaba. La androide expresaba tanto amor por su marido, que sólo se podía comparar al que le daba a su hija._

 _Estaba triste por la muerte de Krilin ¿Cómo no? Al principio no le agradaba porque llevaba a su Gohan por el camino de la rebeldía, pero después fue cogiéndole cariño._

 _Goku después de eso, no dijo más nada, estuvo normal toda la tarde, pero siempre con un dejo de extrañeza en la mirada. ChiChi estaba preocupada._

— _¿Estás bien, Goku? —le preguntó esa noche, mientras cenaban solos. El montón de comida que ella hacía con tanto amor era digerida lentamente, no con el mismo entusiasmo que normalmente era utilizado. Goku la miró, con esa calidez que normalmente sus ojos oscuros profesaban._

— _Claro que lo estoy, ChiChi —le dio una sonrisa._

— _Es que… La forma en que tomaste la noticia, era tu mejor amigo…_

— _Apuesto que Kaio-sama habrá pedido que lo dejen con su cuerpo. Podría entrenar con él cuando muera, como los viejos tiempos —lo siguió observando. Muchas veces ella no entendía a Goku, así que prefirió no indagar más._

— _Como los viejos tiempos…_

 _A la mañana siguiente, ese día, asistirían al funeral después del desayuno. Ella se levantó sola y preparó con todo el cariño del mundo el desayuno, un desayuno que no fue probado debido a que Goku no apareció. Así que simplemente decidió cambiarse con un vestido negro, y subir a donde esperaba que estuviese su esposo.«_

Y ahí estaba, usaba su viejo uniforme de la escuela tortuga. Goku tuvo una variedad de uniformes, con distintos símbolos en él; este era el clásico, tal vez el que usó en el 23° Tenkaichi Budokai, ChiChi se impresionó que aún le quedara.

—Goku —lo volvió a llamar—. Ya debemos irnos.

—No se puede volver a revivir —dijo el Saiyajin logrando que ella lo mirara a la cara, Goku mantenía su vista fija en el horizonte—. Esta mañana fui al nuevo Namek y pedí prestadas las esferas del dragón para revivirlo, Porunga me dijo que no se podía.

—Eso ya lo sabías.

—Tenía que intentarlo —ChiChi le pasó una mano por la espalda.

—¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos? Nos están esperando —el Son asintió y se levantó, se dirigieron a la nave.

* * *

 _ **.**_

ChiChi llegó a pensar que el sepelio iba a ser en Kame Island, sin embargo, notando incluso algunos excompañeros oficiales de Krilin, supo que no lo habían hecho allá por el reducido espacio. Muchos de los familiares y amigos ocupaban las sillas. En la primera fila estaba Marron y su familia, ella siendo abrazada por Karbash y Ópalo siendo abrazada por Trunks. La tristeza inundaba el salón ¿Cómo no? Este grupo se acostumbraba a la muerte, pues era un precio por mantener el mundo a salvo. Pero se habían acostumbrado tanto a las esferas del dragón y a las semillas del Ermitaño, que se habían olvidado que algún día, tenían que morir de vejez. Eran mortales, y los mortales morían con el tiempo.

Goku se sentó al lado de Yamcha y ella se dirigió junto a Bulma que fumaba un cigarro apoyada en la pared. Notaron como la vejez les había caído encima, la muerte del primero de ellos, los humanos, les había abierto los ojos.

Bulma, a pesar de las pocas arrugas que se llevaba a sus 74 años, se notaba cansada.

—Ha estado más de tres horas ahí —le dijo Bulma apenas se le acercó, estaba mirando con tristeza a Dieciocho que estaba de pie frente al ataúd mirándolo con su rostro serio, sus ojos azules apagados y sus brazos cruzados. No usaba un vestido negro, sino, una réplica de la ropa que usó cuando despertó en el laboratorio. Sino tuviese el cabello corto, podría decirse que era idéntica a como la habían visto por primera vez, tal vez eso era lo que quería. Porque fue la primera vez que se vieron, fue el mismo día del beso en la mejilla que salvaría su vida.

La androide, después de horas de estar sin moverse lo hizo, logrando captar las miradas de los presentes. Se movió hacia un lado, en donde estaba un atril y solamente vieron cuando le dio un fuerte patada mandándolo a volar hasta un vidrio y romperlo. No se detuvo ahí, se dirigió hacia la pared y le dio un puñetazo haciéndole un agujero, sus ojos brillaban con furia. Karbash soltó a su madre para dirigirse a detener el ataque de ira y tristeza de su abuela, pero Diecisiete fue más rápido y logró detenerla, tomándola de los hombros.

—Dieciocho cálmate, por favor —el androide notaba el dolor en los ojos de su hermana, comprendía su ataque, estaba destrozada. Por primera, y tal vez última, vez en sus vidas, Dieciocho demostró lo vulnerable que podía ser. Por primera, y tal vez última, vez en sus vidas vieron a la fría y dura androide apoyarse en el pecho de su hermano y llorar. El androide, ya un poco más empático, la abrazó. Logrando calmar más el llanto, se sentó junto a ella al otro extremo del salón.

Era sorprendente, como la muerte era a lo que menos se estaba preparado. Los mortales sabían de la muerte, ésta era una realidad absoluta en la vida, en el ciclo, todos nacíamos para morir… Solo que la vida no te da instrucciones para afrontarlo, no te dice como debes digerir que alguien cercano a ti, que alguien que amas ya no estará contigo, que se ha ido para siempre, y no hay regreso.

Bulma sacó otro cigarro y lo puso entre sus labios, ChiChi arrugó la nariz, pero no dijo nada.

—Estábamos preparando el cumpleaños de los gemelos —dijo la científica—. Él tenía muchas ideas con respecto a la fiesta y le compró un hermoso vestido a Ópalo —Bulma no sabía que más decir, sentía que su corazón se arrugaba; Krilin había sido uno de sus más antiguos amigos, lo quería mucho y su relación se fortaleció más después de la pérdida de Goku después de Cell, pues la científica había decidido unirlos más con tal de no perderlos. Sin contar cuando se volvieron, literalmente, una sola familia por la unión de sus hijos, le iba a hacer mucha falta.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la peliazul, que la limpió de forma inmediata; ella no podía llorar en esos momentos, no cuando Dieciocho, Marron y sus nietos estaban destrozados. Miró a Ópalo, la pequeña de 15 años, siendo abrazada por su padre, mirando atentamente el ataúd.

Su corazón se arrugó aún más, justo como su piel.

* * *

 _ **.**_

Con las manos en sus rodillas, Ópalo volvió a llorar, era inevitable. Trunks pensó que ella todavía era muy joven para enfrentar a la muerte de esta forma. Los gemelos nacieron en épocas de paz, se criaron en ambientes pacíficos, sin monstruos tratando de destruir el planeta, nunca vieron la muerte cara a cara.

Trunks recordó cuando murió su abuelo, muy viejo, murió cuando Marron estaba embarazada. Y él sufrió, sufrió demasiado porque era muy unido a él. Miró a Karbash, quien claramente fingía una gran fortaleza para servirle a apoyo a su madre. Los ojos negros de su hijo brillaban, y Trunks sabía lo que se sentía. Con sus abuelos, Karbash era más unido a Krilin, así como Ópalo con Vegeta… Si Ópalo estaba así, no se imaginaba a su hijo.

—Papá —el Saiyajin miró a su hija—. ¿En donde está mi abuelo Vegeta?

—Allá atrás —respondió. Vegeta, así como Piccolo estaban en las últimas filas, demostrando algo de respeto por el guerrero que no estaba.

—Voy a ir con él —sus ojos se aguaron con nuevas lágrimas—. Quiero abrazarlo mucho, porque no quiero perderlo a él también —el Saiyajin asintió y besó la frente de su hija.

—Ve con él.

—Papi, ve con Karbash… Él está fingiendo para proteger a mamá, pero está muy dolido por dentro —la adolescente le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó para dirigirse a la ultima fila.

—Ya vengo —dijo Marron levantándose y dirigiéndose a donde su madre, dejando a padre e hijo solos.

—Sé lo que sientes, Karbash —dijo Trunks a su hijo—. No tienes que fingir ser fuerte. Necesitas llorar, hazlo.

—… —Karbash no respondió, simplemente se dedicó a jugar con sus dedos.

—Hijo —se acercó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, el chico miró a su padre sorprendido.

—Los saiyajins no lloran una muerte, si la muerte es digna (por batalla o vejez) se la honra, todo depende de lo que el guerrero caído haya hecho en vida —el adolescente recitó aquellas palabras como si las hubiese memorizado, y Trunks las sabía muy bien, su padre se les hubo repetido muchas veces—. Mi abuelo Krilin fue un gran guerrero, ayudó a salvar el mundo muchas veces y mamá me contó que se sacrificaba por los suyos, y era un gran policía —la voz del adolescente temblaba—. Sé que el abuelo no hubiese querido que llorara, hubiese querido que me mantuviese fuerte para mamá, para Ópalo y para la abuela —las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero el chico sabía como contenerlas.

—Yo pensé lo mismo cuando murió mi abuelo, pero fue malo ¿Por qué? No me estaba aliviando, mantenía el dolor guardado en mí. No me hacía un bien, y no le hacia bien a las personas a mi alrededor… Hasta que un día, Marron me confrontó y lloré, y me sentí bien, me sentí aliviado… Karbash, llorar es un consuelo.

—Pero, abuelo Vegeta…

—Mi padre fue criado en un régimen diferente, en un régimen en la que triunfaba más la pureza de la sangre, la habilidad de pelea que el afecto. Mi padre fue criado en un planeta donde ni los padres tienen buena conexión con sus hijos, pero él aprendió. Él aprendió a querer, se humanizó un poco.

»Somos parte humanos, hijo. Aprendimos a amar y creamos lazos, y los lazos no son fáciles de romper. Sé que tienes ganas de llorar, así que hazlo o te harás más daño si te reprimes.

El joven Brief de cabellos azules miró a su padre y pegó su cabeza al pecho de éste, y al fin pudo llorar, pudo dejar salir todo lo que se tenía guardado. Y Trunks lo abrazó, porque su hijo aun era un niño, aunque intentara parecer mayor.

* * *

 _ **.**_

Vio cuando la adolescente de cabello negro se levantó y se dirigió donde él, la notó sentándose a su lado sin dirigirle la palabra. Sólo tuvo que estirar un brazo para que la mujercita se le lanzara encima.

—Sé que odias el contacto físico… Pero necesito abrazarte, no quiero que te vayas también, abuelo.

—No lo haré.

—Mi abuelito Krilin se fue… No quiero perderte a ti también.

—… —puso su brazo en la espalda de su nieta mientras ésta le mojaba con sus lágrimas el traje negro que Bulma le había obligado a ponerse. La joven lo abrazó mientras seguía derramando aquellas lágrimas de dolor.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _«Todo había sido tan rápido, pero recordaba todo como si fuese un vídeo en cámara lenta dispuesto a recordarle cada vez más su dolor._

 _La muerte, que llega de imprevista y silenciosa, los visitó aquella mañana._

 _Ellos se habían mudado a una casa más pequeña, más rural, más acogedora. La androide Dieciocho, quien aparentaba tener veintitantos, por solamente el hecho de que su cuerpo está modificado y envejece de forma lenta; había despertado esa mañana y había dejado dormir a su esposo, estaba decidida a hacerle el desayuno, a consentirlo como muchas veces él hacía por ella._

 _Krilin, quien a sus 60 años se retiró de la policía, pero no había dejado de entrenar y cada mañana hacían juntos un calentamiento matutino; quien a sus 65 le fue diagnosticado problemas al corazón, ocasionando que se tuviera que comenzar a medicar y seguir entrenando para mantenerse sano; había despertado tarde esa mañana y había bajado para encontrar a su esposa con una bella sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Era como si supieran, que era la ultima mañana que despertarían juntos, la última vez que se verían a los ojos, la última vez que se besarían._

 _Pero no lo sabían, nadie lo sabía._

 _Sólo ella._

 _La muerte._

 _De la que nadie puede escapar._

 _Krilin, a sus 73 años, la muerte le pasó factura._

 _Fue antes que incluso comenzaran a desayunar, él bajaba las escaleras cuando los síntomas comenzaron: el dolor en el pecho lo abrumó y lo dejó sin respiración, no escuchó cuando Dieciocho le preguntó que pasaba. Perdió la consciencia en cuanto su mujer lo alzó en brazos para llevarlo al hospital más cercano._

 _La androide había leído muchos libros, sabía los síntomas de un paro y por eso no dudó en llevarlo. Lo llevó volando, pues así era más rápido, y cuando llegó lo atendieron de inmediato._

 _Se sentía sola en la sala de espera, por eso llamó a Marron y agradeció que su hija supiera volar para que ella estuviese en tan solo minutos ahí… Trunks también estaba, dispuesto a acompañar a su esposa._

 _No tuvieron que esperar al doctor, lo supieron por ellos mismos. Cuando dejaron de sentir su ki, cuando su presencia se hubo ido de este mundo. Pero el doctor salió y se los confirmó._

— _Hicimos todo lo que pudimos para reanimarlo, pero ya había llegado sin signos vitales— Eso fue lo que les dijeron. Y ella no pudo hacer nada, se quedó mirando al infinito mientras escuchaba el llanto de Marron._

 _Y ella se miraba las manos, y las sentía, y las veía cubiertas de sangre, la de él, la de su esposo. Pero no, no estaban sucias, pues él nunca sangró, la muerte fue silenciosa y limpia con él, solamente lo abrazó con su manto de manera imprevista._

 _Y vio a Marron, derrumbada, justo como ella, rota. Su hija, el fruto del amor que tuvo con su esposo, lloraba, lágrimas salían de esos hermosos ojos azules ¿Por qué ella no? Su hija estaba recostada al pecho de Trunks, y éste le acariciaba el cabello con amor, la tristeza estaba en sus ojos. Y ella estaba sola, había perdido a la persona que podría consolarla de esa forma. Por él es que estaban así._

— _Llamaré para avisar —dijo Trunks, la noticia debía saberse, Krilin había sido alguien especial para muchos. Dieciocho lo vio hacer llamadas, siempre la tristeza en su rostro. Marron seguía llorando ¿Y ella? No lloraba, estaba rota, estaba muerta por dentro._

 _Los primeros en aparecer fueron Ópalo y Karbash, ambos estaban en la escuela y salieron estrepitosamente a la llamada de su padre. Los gemelos se dirigieron a donde su madre y la abrazaron, Ópalo y Marron llorando, Karbash haciéndose el fuerte. Luego la metieron en ese abrazo, pues sabían que ella sufría, aunque no lo mostrara. No lloraba, aun le costaba hacerlo, aun lo estaba procesando._

 _No lo quería creer._

 _No lo iba a creer._

 _Krilin, el único al que amó, había muerto._

 _Esta vez para siempre._

 _Estaba sola._

 _Estaba rota._

 _Su alma había muerto con él._

 _Sin pensarlo, se soltó del abrazo y fue a la habitación en donde se había ido, en donde podía verlo por última vez. Y lo vio, acostado, pálido, como si durmiera, pero sin vida, su alma ya no estaba._

 _Se acercó a la cama y lo miró, y su corazón se arrugó, y seguía sin llorar, pues aun no se no creía. Pero estaba rota, estaba muerta._

 _La androide se inclinó sobre la cama de hospital y juntó su frente a la de él, estaba frío. Con dolor en su alma, en su cuerpo y en su corazón, le dio un último beso en los labios._

— _Espérame —fue lo único que dijo antes de que una única lágrima rodara por su mejilla.»_

* * *

 _ **.**_

—Diecisiete —su voz estaba ronca; sus ojos adoloridos; su cuerpo, de supuesta energía infinita, agotado—, ¿Tienes cigarros? —su hermano sacó una cajetilla de su chaqueta y se lo entregó. Ella lo tomó— Saldré un rato —y salió ante la atenta mirada de todos. Se sentó en el césped debajo de un árbol y encendió un cigarrillo. Quería estar sola, no quería que nadie la interrumpiera. No soportaba más esto, ver a su hija, saber que ella también moriría antes que ella misma.

—¿Podrías darme uno? —una voz a su lado la hizo mirar, Ópalo tenía las mejillas enrojecidas.

—¿Vegeta no les había prohibido fumar? —igualmente le dio el vicio a la adolescente.

—Nunca lo hizo —Ópalo lo encendió y le dio una calada. Hacía varios meses Vegeta había sorprendido a los gemelos fumando a escondidas, tanto como él, Marron y Krilin se molestaron; ella, Trunks y Bulma no lo hicieron—. Abuela ¿Puedes abrazarme? —la androide miró a su nieta, ellos no pedían permiso para cariños, no tenían que hacerlo. Dieciocho pasó su brazo por los hombros de la joven atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

—No tienes porqué pedírmelo.

—Abuela ¿Por qué tenemos que morir?

—Ópalo… —los ojos azules de la adolescente estaban húmedos— Es el ciclo —era difícil explicar el tema de la muerte, y más si están en una situación en la que se acaba de perder un ser amado.

—Los Saiyajin envejecemos más lento, así como tú —la androide asintió—. No quiero que nadie más muera… No quiero ver al abuelo Vegeta cuando mi abuela Bulma muera. No quiero ver a papá cuando mamá lo haga —la chica se puso una mano en el pecho—. Si se siente así, como si mi corazón se arrugara del dolor ¡Porque duele mucho, abuela! No quiero verte así… Ya extraño a mi abuelo; extraño cuando jugábamos o entrenábamos.

Tratar de consolar a una persona, tratar de hacerte la fuerte cuando estabas peor era muy difícil. Pero era Ópalo, la pequeña pelinegra de ojos claros que inundaba un salón de alegría… Y ahora sufría, porque ella no conocía la muerte y tenía que ser fuerte para ella.

—Cariño —le levantó la barbilla con los dedos, Ópalo era la que más había derramado lágrimas y no podía seguirlas derramando, no más lágrimas debían salir de esos bellos ojos—, la muerte es necesaria en el mundo. Cuando morimos (porque créeme, lo hemos hecho) completamos un ciclo, es necesario morir para haber tenido una vida.

—¿Sin importar a cuantas personas le dolerá?

—Este dolor es necesario, quiere decir que la persona que partió le dejó significado al mundo, a tu mundo.

—El abuelo le dio significado a tu mundo ¿Verdad? Mamá nos ha contado historias…

Y perdió el hilo de la conversación. Decir que Krilin le había dado significado a su mundo era poco: Él la ayudó a encontrar su humanidad, la reconfortó en los peores momentos, le dio una familia y motivos para amar. Él le enseñó el amor, y lo hermosa que puede ser la vida. Krilin no solo le dio significado a su mundo, él llegó a ser la parte más importante de él.

—Mucho —le respondió a la joven. Terminaron su cigarrillo y se quedaron un tiempo calladas, mirando el horizonte con tristeza—. Deberíamos volver a entrar, ahorita van a enterrarlo —dijo con un nudo en la garganta, con lágrimas queriendo desbordarse de sus ojos, pero no, ya no quería llorar más.

Entraron, la joven volvió a sentarse al lado de su padre mientras ella se sentó al lado de Marron, su hija la tomó de la mano.

—El tío Goku dice que sabe que el Gran Kaio-sama dejó intacto el cuerpo de papá y está entrenando con él. En el mismo lugar que él cuando murió en lo de Cell —aquella noticia golpeó en su corazón, para volver a verlo tendría que pasarle lo mismo después de su muerte. Pero era una buena noticia, él la estaría esperando del otro lado.

Faltaba poco para dar el ultimo adiós, para esta vez, despedirse para siempre. O tal vez, un hasta luego, pues sabían que estaría del otro lado.

Repentinamente, escucharon una risita, todos los ojos fueron dirigidos a la persona en cuestión, que no era ni más ni menos que Goku. Un par de ojos lo miraron con furia, Ópalo fue detenida por su padre de lanzarse hacia el Saiyajin mayor.

—Déjame, papá. Es un insecto —y Goku seguía sonriendo, y ChiChi le dio un golpe.

—Goku, por favor.

—Estaba recordando el día que Krilin llegó a Kame Island —dijo y Roshi sonrió.

—Iba a ser una buena entrada, sino fuese porque cayó de cabeza —dijo el anciano y las risitas comenzaron a escucharse.

—¿Recuerdan cuando le gustó Upa pensando que era una chica? —dijo Oolong

—Ah, hombre —dijo Yamcha—. Krilin siempre tuvo mala suerte con las mujeres: mujeres que eran hombres, Lunch y hasta ChiChi, admito, nos gustó la primera vez que la vimos —la mencionada se sonrojó un poco—. Claro, hasta Dieciocho —Yamcha la miró y ella estaba atenta a lo que ellos decían—, después de todo lo que el hombre había sufrido se merecía algo.

—Recuerdo Namek —dijo Gohan—, a pesar que no me conocía bien, en el viaje nos hicimos más unidos. Fue como un tío para mí —El Son soltó una risita—. Fue uno de los promotores a que saliera con Videl —la mencionada tomó la mano de su esposo.

—¿Recuerdan el Tenkaichi Budokai? —Preguntó Chaoz— Me venció usando matemáticas, tuve que ponerme a estudiar para evitar otra derrota de esa forma —los guerreros rieron.

—Una vez casi nos golpea a Goten y a mí por traer tarde a Marron… Y borracha —Dijo Trunks logrando sonrojar a su esposa, logrando al menos iluminar su rostro con una sonrisa.

Ópalo, a quien ya se le habían bajado las ganas de golpear al insecto de Kakarotto, agradeció lo que el mejor amigo de su abuelo comenzó.

—Lloró cuando le hice un dibujo para su cumpleaños —dijo Ópalo—. Tenía tan sólo 6 años y, lastimosamente no había heredado la habilidad artística de mamá, pero aún así lo apreció como si fuese una obra de arte.

—Me llevó a comer helado cuando construí mi primer robot —contó Karbash.

Y así, se acabaron las lágrimas, permanecieron recordando al caído de la mejor forma: contando anécdotas sobre la vida.

Que dura es la muerte, pero cuando hay momentos para recordar, cuando el ido dio todo de sí en su vida, cuando se tienen memorias, no hay mejor forma de recordarlo que ésta: Honrándolo recordando los buenos momentos juntos.

¿Tan triste sería un funeral si no tuviésemos cosas que recordar? Sí, lo sería. Todos estaban unidos, recordando, queriendo, y a la vez que estaban dolidos, estaban aliviados, porque sabían que se volverían a ver del otro lado.

Dieciocho no contó nada, sus recuerdos con Krilin los mantenía dentro de ella: sus vivencias juntos, sus discusiones, su relación, todo lo que pasaron.

Ella solo dio una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento. Mejorar el ambiente no era fácil.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Todos mis amigos me preguntan por qué me mantengo fuerte,_ _  
_ _Yo les digo que cuando encuentras el verdadero amor este vive por siempre,_ _  
_ _Es por eso que sigo aquí..._

 _ **.**_

* * *

Era el momento, cuando la despedida final llegó, los rostros volvieron a la tristeza habitual. Mientras el féretro se hundía en la tierra, recuerdos caían: Una camelia, un dibujo, una roca con el símbolo Kame, y varios recuerdos más.

El duelo no sería eterno, pero quedaría en los corazones.

Mientras los demás se iban alejando, Dieciocho se quedó un momento más; cruzada de brazos, con el corazón en una mano, le dio un último adiós al que fue el amor de su vida.

—Ya nos veremos —le dijo, tal y como la vez esa en la torre de Kami-sama, solo que esta vez se demoraría más en llegar, pero lo haría. Esta vez sabía lo que decía.

Porque no era un adiós para siempre.

Era un hasta luego.

Porque su amor era eterno, que ni la muerte iba a separarlos.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _Oh la muerte! Tan fría y oscura._

 _Tan callada y precisa, que no fallaba._

 _No distinguía el alma, eran iguales a sus ojos._

 _Era inminente, todos morimos algún día._

 _Un duelo difícil de superar._

 _Pero la creencia en el amor, aquel que podía llegar a ser eterno,_

 _Daba la esperanza de un reencuentro en el más allá._

 _En la eternidad, donde las almas perdidas se reencontraban._

 _La eternidad, en donde podían ser eso, eternos._

 _La eternidad, tan extraña y hermosa._

 _La eternidad, el eterno lugar de descanso de almas._

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Nota: Por Zeno-sama... He llorado escribiendo este fic, no fue fácil... Nada fácil.**_

 _ **Desde siempre me he sentido atraída de una extraña forma todo el tema de la muerte, siempre me ha parecido algo... No sé como explicarlo... Maravilloso, el final del ciclo de la vida, algo inminente para lo que nadie está preparado siempre le temerá.**_

 _ **Este fic lo vengo trabajando desde hace mucho, como a mitad de año o incluso más atrás. Me dije que lo terminaría pronto, como una semana ¿Una semana? JA! Tardé meses! Como pueden ver al comienzo y la penultima frase son partes e una de mis canciones favoritas: Dark Paradise de Lana del Rey. Lo último escrito, fue de mi invención.**_

 _ **La muerte de Krilin siempre ha sido una burla en todo el fandom (Hasta yo, que soy fan de él, me burlo), pero quise hacer esta sería, porque es la muerte definitiva y desde ahí, los humanos (Bulma, ChiChi, Yamcha) se empiezan a fijar que pronto les llegará la hora a ellos.**_

 _ **Siento que Dieciocho tomaría de esta forma la muerte de su esposo, pienso, que la androide depende mucho emocionalmente de Krilin, sin embargo, no es malo recordando que ella no recuerda de su pasado y etc.**_

 _ **Para los que no conocen a Ópalo y Karbash, son Oc's de un OS llamado: Conexión de sangre, gemelos hijos de Marron y Trunks.**_

 _ **Les juro que tuve un repertorio corto, pero muy significativo para mí en este OS:**_

 _ **Yo te extrañaré, de tercer cielo: Esta canción es muy especial para mí, pues, en mi primer fic, escribí una escena en donde el novio de mi protagonista moría y ella lo recordaba. Puse esa canción de fondo.**_

 _ **Dark Paradise, de Lana del Rey: Para mí, esta canción es la base de este fic... En este fic, esta es la canción de Dieciocho. Es una de mis predilectas, tanto en general, como de ella. Me dan unas profundas ganas de llorar cada vez que la escucho.**_

 _ **Soon wee'll be found, de Sia: Esta canción tiene un no se qué me atrae a escribir cosas tristes, mi segunda favorita de Sia (La primera es I'm in here), no le había prestado tanta atención hasta que Joyce literalmente me la recomendó.**_

 _ **My Immortal, de Evanecense: Esta canción... Uff... Ni que decir... Mi favorita de esta banda, su letra me da en el corazón y me toca mucho.**_

 _ **Amor eterno, de Rocio Duncan: Estoy seguro que muchos habrán escuchado esta canción... También es como un tipo de pilar en este fic, mientras la escuchaba y escribía la cantaba... Su letra es demasiado hermosa y dolorosa.**_

 _ **Afire Love, de Ed Sheeran: Habla sobre la muerte de su abuelo, y lo que él sintió... Me pareció correcta con lo que respecta a los gemelos, pero su letra también es muy hermosa y dolorosa.**_

 _ **Heaven, de Beyonce: Recién descubierta y que me tocó el corazón de forma inmediata, su letra duele y ala vez es reconfortante.**_

 _ **42, de Coldplay: Oh mis bellos Coldplay, no tengo mucho de ser fan de ellos, por lo cual encontré esta canción hace poco. La amé, y me dolió también.**_

 _ **Les sugiero que las escuchen...**_

 _ **¿Qué más decir? Puse mucho de mí en este fic... Y no, no ha muerto alguien cercano a mí... Simplemente sentí la necesidad de escribir esto...**_

 _ **Pd: Quiero hacerle una mención especial a Diana Candy :3 Ella me ayudó con Goku y casualmente, este fue el fic que inició todo, con el cual comenzamos a hablar. Linda XD He aquí el fic depre que te había prometido hace mucho tiempo.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado...**_


End file.
